Nick Lachey
American actor and singer Nick Lachey portrayed the role of Leslie St. Claire during Season 7 of Charmed. Quick Facts Full Name: Gender: Male Birthdate: November 9, 1973 Birthplace: Harlan, Kentucky, United States of America Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Charmed Role: Leslie St. Claire Career Television and Films *Nick & Vanessa's Dream Wedding *Hawaii Five-O *The Sing Off *Taking the Stage *One Tree Hill *Clash of the Choirs *Rise: Blood Hunter *Twins *He Said, She Said *Bewitches *The Hard Easy *Hope & Faith *Charmed *I'm With Her *American Dreams *Christmas in Rockefeller Center *Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica Albums Solo *What's Left of Me *SoulO Group *98° *98° and Rising *This Christmas *Revelation *The Collection Images NickFeb(!).jpg|At LAX - February 6, 2012 NickFeb(1).jpg NickFeb(2).jpg NickFeb(3).jpg NickFeb(4).jpg NickUCDepaul_(2).jpg|At UC Depaul Basketball Game - February 4, 2012 NickFeb2(1).jpg|At Bud Light Party - February 2, 2012 NickFeb2(2).jpg NickSuperbowl1.jpg|With his brother Drew at the Superbowl - February 2012 NickDec19(1).jpg|Tostitos Fiesta event Friday in New York City - December 19, 2011 NickDec19(3).jpg NickDec19(4).jpg NickDec19(5).jpg NickDec19(6).jpg NickDec19(7).jpg NickDec19(9).jpg NickDec19(8).jpg NickDec19(2).jpg NickCincinatti.jpg|In Cincinnati - December 16, 2011 NickDec13(1).jpg|At the Presinct - December 13, 2011 NickDec13(2).jpg NickFestival1.jpg|At the Festival of Lights - December 8, 2011 NickFestival2.jpg NickBG1.jpg|At the Boys & Girls Club Event - December 6, 2011 NickBG2.jpg NickSingOffFinale1.jpg|"The Sing Off" Finale - November 28, 2011 NickSingoffFinale2.jpg NickSingOffFinale4.jpg NickSingOffFinale5.jpg NickKBiking.jpg|Biking with wife Vanessa - November 10, 2011 NickBiking1.jpg NickBiking2.jpg NickBiking3.jpg nickBiking4.jpg NickTheGrove0.jpg|At The Grove in Los Angeles - November 8, 2011 NickTheGrove1.jpg NickTheGrove2.jpg NickTheGrove3.jpg NickTheGrove4.jpg NickTheGrove5.jpg NickLacheyChrisHumphries.jpg|As Chris Humphries with Kelly Ripa as Kim Kardashian - October 31, 2011 nickchrishumphries1.jpg NickChrisHumphries2.jpg NickChrisHumphries3.jpg NickLacheyCharlieSheen.jpg|As Charlie Sheen with Kelly Ripa - October 31, 2011 NickCharlieSheen2.jpg NickLacheyCharlieSheen1.jpg nl1.jpg|At LAX with Vanessa - September 6, 2011 nl2.jpg nl3.jpg|NBC Universal TCA 2011 Press Tour All-Star Party at the SLS Hotel on August 1, 2011 nl4.jpg nl5.jpg nl6.jpg NickLacheyMain.jpg nl7.jpg|The Sing-Off' panel during the NBC Universal portion of the 2011 Summer TCA Tour held at the Beverly Hilton Hotel on August 1, 2011 nl8.jpg nl9.jpg nl10.jpg nl11.jpg nl12.jpg nl13.jpg nl39.jpg|On his honeymoon with Vanessa - July 21, 2011 Nl40.jpg Nl41.jpg Nl42.jpg Nl43.jpg Nl44.jpg nl14.jpg|At LAX - June 14, 2011 nl15.jpg Nl16.jpg|New York Range Rover Presents Evoque Live - May 20, 2011 nl17.jpg nl18.jpg nl19.jpg|NBC Upfronts - May 16, 2011 nl20.jpg nl21.jpg nl22.jpg nl23.jpg|At LAX - May 10, 2011 nl24.jpg nl25.jpg nl26.jpg|137th Kentucky Derby - May 7, 2011 nl27.jpg nl29.jpg nl28.jpg nl30.jpg|Fillies & Stallions Derby 2011 party presented by Maxim at Mellwood Arts & Entertainment Center on May 6, 2011 nl31.jpg nl32.jpg|Big East Basketball Tournament - Semifinals Round March 11, 2011 nl33.jpg|Vanity Nightclub at The Hard Rock Hotel and Casino on February 17, 2011 nl34.jpg nl35.jpg nl36.jpg nl37.jpg|Clive Davis 2011 Pre-GRAMMY Party February 12, 2011 nl38.jpg Nl45.jpg|Halloween 2010 Nl46.jpg Leslie St. Claire NickLacheyLeslie1.jpg|Promo Images NickLacheyLeslie2.jpg nicklacheyleslie4.jpg nickLacheyLeslie3.jpg nicklacheyleslie5.jpg|First appearance in ``A Call to Arms`` nicklacheyleslie6.jpg nickLacheyLeslie7.jpg NickLacheyLeslie8.jpg NickLacheyleslie9.jpg NickLacheyLeslie10.jpg NickLacheyLeslie11.jpg NickLacheyLeslie12.jpg Nickacheyleslie14.jpg|Second Appearance in ``The Bare Witch Project`` NickLacheyleslie15.jpg NickLacheyleslie16.jpg NickLacheyLeslie17.jpg NickLacheyLeslie18.jpg Nick-Lacheyleslie19.jpg NickLacheyLeslie20.jpg NickLacheyleslie19.jpg|Third Appearance in ``Cheaper by the Coven`` nicklacheyleslie22.jpg NickLacheyLeslie21.jpg Nicklacheyleslie23.jpg Nicklacheyleslie24.jpg Nicklacheyleslie25.jpg NickLacheyp1.jpg Nicklacheyleslie26.jpg Nicklacheyleslie27.jpg Nicklacheyleslie28.jpg Leslie1.jpg|Fourth Appearance in Charrrmed! Leslie2.jpg Leslie3.jpg Leslie4.jpg Leslie5.jpg Leslie6.jpg Leslie7.jpg Leslie8.jpg Leslie9.jpg Leslie10.jpg Leslie11.jpg Leslie12.jpg Leslie14.jpg|Fifth appearance in Styx Feet Under Leslie15.jpg Leslie17.jpg Leslie18.jpg Leslie19.jpg Leslie20.jpg Leslie21.jpg leslie22.jpg|Final appearance in Once in a Blue Moon leslie24.jpg leslie25.jpg leslie26.jpg leslie27.jpg leslie28.jpg Leslie29.jpg leslie30.jpg Leslie31.jpg leslie32.jpg leslie33.jpg leslie34.jpg leslie36.jpg Category:Out of Universe Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:Out of Universe Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors